Warriors:The New Forest: Book 2-Dark Shadows
by SailorMarble14
Summary: 2nd Book to The New Forest Series. A moon has passed since the rescue mission, and things start to shatter between the clans. Yellowflower has just recived a message about Sparrowpaw living in GustClan, while Darkpaw is coming to terms on who the leader is. Meanwhile, Silverpaw has been sneaking in and out of camp and only one cat knows why.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Light Clan:

Leader: Ravenstar-A black she-cat

Deputy: Pineleaf-A grey tom with black stripes and amber eyes (Apprentice: Silverpaw)

Medicine Cat: Treeleaf- A brown she-cat with long fur (Apprentice: Clearpaw)

Warriors:

Leaffur- A brown tom a orange chest

Thornheart- A silver tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Mousepaw)

Falconclimb- A muscular brown tom

Littlestorm- A small reddish-brown tom (Apprentice: Snowpaw)

Squirrelflower- A bright red she-cat

Speckledfall-A light brown spekled tom (Apprentice: Mousepaw)

Tigerfall-A dark ginger tom with a black stripped tail

Rosepool-A red pinkish cat

Apprentices:

Clearpaw- A grey and white tom

Silverpaw-A white she-cat with silver patches the shape of clouds

Snowpaw-A pale ginger she-cat with a white belly

Mousepaw-A brown tom with black speckles

Robinpaw-A long haired light brown tom with a pale ginger tailtip.

Queens:

Petalclaw- A brown she-cat with black markings; became the foster mother to Bunnykit, a black she-cat

Elders:

Firefoot- A tortoiseshell she-cat with red feet and tail

Gingershadow- A ginger tom with a black tip on his ears

Gust Clan

Leader: Cherrystar- A cream she-cat with a pinkish tint

Deputy: Nightwing-A grey she-cat with black stripes on her back

Medicine Cat: Icefeather- A grey she-cat with white stripes on her legs

Warriors:

Firepelt- A red tom with dark stripes (Apprentice: Gorgepaw)

Nutfeather- A brown tom with a white foot

Fishheart- A dark grey tom (Apprentice: Sandpaw)

Hollyshine- A black tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Littlepaw)

Oakfoot- A dark ginger tom with light ginger markings

Frosttail-A pale ginger she-cat with a white tail (Apprentice: Ceaderpaw)

Apprentices:

Gorgepaw- A tabby grey tom with a dark tail

Littlepaw- A small dark gigner tom

Sandpaw-A cream she-cat

Ceaderpaw- A brown tom with blue eyes

Queen:

Brightpelt- A white she-cat with cream colored patches

Elders:

Fawnspeckle- A dark brown she-cat

Wollytail- A fuzzy black tom

Freeze Clan

Leader: Silverstar-A silver tom with a black mark on his eye

Deputy: Darkcloud-A pale ginger she-cat with misty markings

Medicine Cat: Honeypelt- A pale ginger she cat with ginger markings (Apprentice: Crowpaw)

Warriors:

Rainfur- A grey she-cat (Apprentice: Shinepaw)

Swanleg- A pure white she-cat (Apprentice: Wetpaw)

Flowerclaw- A black and brown she-cat

Hawkflight- A black and brown tom (Apprentice: Redpaw)

Ivyshade-A silver she-cat with a black muzzle

Eelspot-A white tom with a black spot on his eye

Shinestorm-A cream colored she-cat

Apprentices:

Wetpaw- A grey she-cat with a white tip on her tail

Crowpaw- A black tom with a broken silver paw

Pebblepaw-A grey tabby she-cat

Redpaw- A red tom with black spots

Queens:

Fernclaw- A tortoiseshell and black she-cat (Kits: Whitekit- A cream colored tom with white speckles. Pikekit-A black tom)

Bluewhisper-A dark grey she-cat (Kits: Mistkit and Frostkit)

Elders:

Stormwing- A silver and black tabby tom

Darkflower- A black she-cat with a silver tip on her ear

Creekrunner- A brown tom

Dusk Clan

Leader: Shadowstar- A dark bluish-grey tom

Deputy: Goldjaw- A pale ginger tom with a white muzzle (Apprentice: Sparrowpaw)

Medicine Cat:Yellowflower- A golden she-cat with white speckles on her ear (Apprentice: Appleleaf)

Warriors:

Squirrelfang- A ginger long haired she-cat

Raggeddrop- A dark brown tom with black markings (Apprentice: Darkpaw)

Dapplestorm- A tortoiseshll she-cat (Apprentice: Petalpaw)

Rabbitfur- A fluffy light ginger she-cat

Moonshine- A silver she cat with a white markings on her face and paws (Apprentice: Dustpaw)

Foxclaw- A dark brown tabby tom

Birdwhsiker-A pale ginger tom with long fur

Apprentices:

Appleleaf- A red she-cat

Sparrowpaw-A brown tom with cream paws

Darkpaw- A fluffy black tom

Petalpaw- A pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Dustpaw-A dark brown tom

Queens:

Spottedpool- A ginger she-cat with dark spots, mother of Goldjaw's kits: Runningkit-A black tom, Bearkit-A brown tom with a white markings. Frostkit-A white tabby she-cat with a grey tail

Fawnpool- A light brown she-cat with white speckles; the foster mother to Smokekit, A dark grey tabby tom

Elders:

Pineleap- A light bown she-cat with a dark brown paws

Skytail- A white tom with a grey tip on the tail

Cats Outside the Clans:

Bluebell- A brown she-cat with very pretty blue eyes, and a light blue collar

Blackbell-A brown tom with very shiny blue eyes, and a dark blue collar; Bluebell's brother


	2. Prologue

**Hey everyone! How was your Thanksgiving?**

 **Mine was great! Well here it is Book 2 of Warriors: The New Forest! I know I said I'll wait a bit before I post this story, but I decided to post it now! I've been working on this book since September and worked on the Prologue-Chapter 2, and by the looks of the chapters! They look great!**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, just my characters**

* * *

Prologue

It was a dark cool night, even though it was Greenleaf the nights started to feel cooler as leaf-fall started to come. Birdwhisker was slowly walking out of the camp looking back and forth before leaving the clan and running off. As he did, he had be careful and not run into any other clans or even his own. Birdwhisker finally made it to a small pound, and sighed then took a drink from the cool river.

As he drank, he didn't notice another cat came by and took a sip. He stopped, and looked up seeing the cat taking a drink as well. The other cat stopped and looked at Birdwhisker.

"Oh hello." The she-cat said to Birdwhisker.

"H-Hi." Birdwhisker replied. The she-cat giggled and Birdwhisker was confused at her action. "I-I never seen cats come here before. It was always me."

"Well. Then I'm the first." The she-cat gently claimed.

Now it was Birdwhisker to giggle. "Yeah." He said. "I'm Birdwhisker, I'm a DuskClan warrior!" He claimed smiling looking at the moon. "You?"

The she-cat looked nervous and she didn't want to revel herself to the young DuskClan warrior. Birdwhisker looked at her, and saw why she didn't want to show herself. "Let me guess, you're from another clan, and you're afraid I'm going to attack you." He explained. Even though it was dark the she-cat nodded slowly. Birdwhisker went closer to her, by stepping into the water.

The water wasn't too deep, and was small enough it only touched his paws. "I won't attack you, just tell me who you are." He said.

The she-cat sighed. She looked around hoping not too see anyone from her clan catch her, and she slowly appeared to Birdwhisker. The later was surprised when she saw her white coat and her shiny silver cloud shaped spots. The she-cat looked at Birdwhisker, and had the same expression he had. "I'm Silverpaw." She whispered.

Birdwhisker didn't reply to her, and saw her golden brown eyes, and her beautiful coat. She was beautiful even if she was from a different clan. "Wow." He whispered. "You're an apprentice from LightClan aren't you?" He asked.

"That's right." Silverpaw replied. Her ears picked up seeing; Birdwhisker didn't want to attack her.

Congrats on being an apprentice, I was just made a warrior not too long ago." Birdwhisker said smiling.

"Cool." Silverpaw exclaimed. "Congrats on being a warrior."

"Thank you." Birdwhisker said. Silverpaw smiled. The two cats faced each other, as the stars glistened behind them. The two where ready to get closer, till Silverpaw gasped. Birdwhisker was surprised by her action. "Is something wrong?"

Silverpaw nodded. "Yes. I sent my clan coming near here. I have to go, I don't think anyone would want me to be with a DuskClan warrior." Silverpaw explained leaving the small pond of water.

Birdwhisker was right; he left the water as well and was heading back to his clan. However, he wanted to ask Silverpaw something first before she left. "Wait!" He called out, stopping Silverpaw from her tracks. "Well, you come back tomorrow?" He asked.

Silverpaw smiled. "Sure." She replied with a smile and ran back to her clan.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, just the characters**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sparrowpaw was looking around through a think fog. There was a scent of blood in the air, but he couldn't see the blood anywhere. In the distance he saw two cats in the distance staring at him.

"Sparrowpaw." A voice said. Sparrowpaw walked closer to the voice.

"Sparrowpaw." The voice said again. He stopped seeing the voice wasn't from the cats, and he looked around.

"Sparrowpaw!" The voice was louder again. Sparrowpaw slowly opened his eyes, and saw it was his brother, Darkpaw, trying to wake him up.

"Darkpaw, why are you waking me up?" He asked.

"We have to go on a border patrol today." Darkpaw said.

Sparrowpaw got up and stretched the dream he had just now really took it all out in him. Darkpaw smiled and the two apprentices went out of the den. Sparrowpaw then saw his mentor Goldjaw, Petalpaw and Foxclaw part of the patrol as well. As Sparrowpaw was headed towards the group he was bumped by a little dark brown tom bumped into him.

"Ow! Dustpaw!" Sparrowpaw yelled.

Dustpaw looked at the older apprentice and chuckled. "Sorry, Sparrowpaw." He apologized. Dustpaw went to the elder's den to change the beddings; unfortunately he has to do the apprentices bedding as well for eating prey on the way back to camp. Dustpaw was just made an apprentice a few days ago, being mentored by Moonshine, and still acts like a little kit. Sparrowpaw sighed, and went with the hunting patrol.

"So just us?" Sparrowpaw asked.

Darkpaw nodded. "Birdwhisker was going to join us, but he's so tired Goldjaw had to remove him from the patrol." Foxclaw explained showing his brother sleeping in the warrior's den. The clan didn't know he spent his time last night with Silverpaw, and just think he didn't get enough sleep. The patrol then left off on their hunt.

Yellowflower smiled seeing the two young apprentices get stronger each day.

Dustpaw was changing the moss bedding for the apprentices. As he did, he let go of the bedding and saw a sparrow's feather in Sparrowpaw's bedding. He looked and saw Moonshine talking to Yellowflower. "Moonshine! Come here!" Dustpaw yelled. The silver cat and the yellow and white medicine cat came over, hoping it was an emergency.

"What's wrong, Dustpaw?" Yellowflower asked. Dustpaw grabbed the feather from the moss, and put it in front of the two she-cats. "Is that a sparrow's feather?" Yellowflower asked.

Moonshine went to the feather and gives it a sniff seeing if it is the scent of a sparrow. "Yep it is." She said.

"But that can't be?" Dustpaw replied. "Aren't sparrows prey for GustClan?" He asked.

"Right," Moonshine replied. "But what's a feather doing here?" She asked. The she-cat looked at her apprentice and medicine cat.

"Don't look at me." Dustpaw replied. "I didn't eat any sparrow last night."

"I know you didn't." Moonshine said putting her tail around her young apprentice. "But I think that feather came when you and the other apprentices were changing the bedding." She explained.

"If it did the other apprentices or I could of seen it." Dustpaw pointed out.

"True." Moonshine said. "But that doesn't mean we should ignore the feather, what if it is a sign from StarClan?"

Yellowflower looked at her fellow warrior and reassured her with her tail. "If it is, I'm going to the Moonmeadow with the medicine cats tonight, I'll ask them if they sent the feather." She said.

Moonshine smiled. "That would be great, thanks Yellowflower." She said. Yellowflower smiled in reply and walked back to her den.

Later, the moon was already up and DuskClan was asleep except for the two medicine cats. "Ready to go, Yellowflower?" Appleleaf asked.

"Ready." Yellowflower replied, and the two went off, but not before Yellowflower looked at the apprentices den, and smiled at Darkpaw and Sparrowpaw sleeping next to each other.

The two medicine cats walked slowly and aware of their surroundings, after the rouges appeared and killed one of their fellow warriors Cinderclaw was killed by them, along with some fellow warriors from LightClan and FreezeClan, but Darkpaw and Sparrowpaw along with Silverpaw, and Snowpaw from LightClan and Wetpaw from FreezeClan stopped them from hurting more warriors.

By the Moonmeadow the medicine cats were they're sitting around waiting for Yellowflower and Appleleaf to show up. "Good evening, Yellowflower, Appleleaf." Honeypelt, the FreezeClan medicine cat, said.

"Good evening, Honeypelt." Yellowflower said. She looked at Crowpaw, the apprentice who gave up warrior training to be a medicine cat after a fox incident. "Hello Crowpaw, how is your paw going?"

Crowpaw stayed quiet and looked away from the DuskClan medicine cat. Yellowflower gave a smile, and faced the pool. Yellowflower remembered the feather from earlier, and sighed hoping StarClan would have a message from her. Yellowflower closed her eyes and touched the water.

When she opened her eyes she looked around, and saw she was in StarClan, but everything looked different around her. As she looked around she saw a figure standing in the distance as the wind blew around them. Yellowflower tried to go closer to the cat, but he turned around and started to walk away. Yellowflower ran faster to follow the cat, and started to scent something different around her, it was almost like GustClan scent. As Yellowflower got closer, the light started to get brighter engulfing her. She opened her eyes again, as spirits of DuskClan warriors faced her.

"Is it true?" Yellowflower asked. The spirits stared at Yellowflower and nodded. Yellowflower was shocked, and looked down. Suddenly, the light faded, and Yellowflower was back at the Moonmeadow with the other medicine cats. Appleleaf went closer to her mentor.

"What did you here from StarClan?" Appleleaf asked. Yellowflower looked up and sighed knowing what happened earlier today was true; Sparrowpaw is connected to GustClan. Yellowflower looked at the GustClan medicine cat, Icefeather leaving the Moonmeadow to go back home to GustClan.

"Listen, I'll tell you later, head back to DuskClan, I'm going to have a talk with Icefeather." Yellowflower said.

Appleleaf was confused. "Why?" She asked.

"Like I said, I'll explain when I get back." Yellowflower said as she followed the GustClan medicine cat. It wasn't too far till she caught up with the white and grey medicine cat. "Icefeather!" She called out.

The white and grey she-cat smiled and faced at the yellow and white she-cat. "Oh, hey Yellowflower. What's wrong?" She asked seeing the shocked face on the DuskClan medicine cat.

Yellowflower faced the GustClan medicine cat and explained everything about Sparrowpaw to her. Icefeather was surprised about hearing this, and looked down. "Its true then." Icefeather said.

Yellowflower's ears picked up and looked at Icefeather. "What's true?" She asked.

Icefeather looked up at the sky. "StarClan told me tonight, a cat swift as a bird will save GustClan." She said. "It was a sign sent many moons ago."

"What sign?" Yellowflower asked again.

Icefeather sighed. "Well I can't really explain, my mentor told me the leader before Cherrystar was given an omen that involved a feather and a flower, with that the flower was represented for Cherrystar, while the feather was Nightwing, but there was another feather that blew away never to be seen again." Icefeather explained.

Yellowflower realized the feather found on Sparrowpaw's bed could be the same feather Icefeather could be talking about. "I think I know what you're talking about." Icefeather faced the yellow and white medicine cat. "The feather is back at DuskClan, if you want it, I'll give it to you by the next-"

"Keep it." Icefeather said cutting Yellowflower off.

"W-what?" Yellowflower asked confused.

"Keep it. Until Sparrowpaw believes in this omen give it to him." Icefeather said.

Yellowflower nodded. "I will." She said.

Icefeather smiled and was ready to walk back to GustClan. Yellowflower smiled as well and was walking back to DuskClan, until something went through her head. She then turned around and went back to Icefeather. "Wait! One thing." She called out stopping, Icefeather in her tracks. "Lets not tell our leaders or our clan mates about this, I don't want to get our clan into another battle, not after what some of DuskClan had to go through." Yellowflower explained.

Icefeather gave a small smile and turned around to face Yellowflower. "I was thinking the same thing." Icefeather replied. "Just recently, Cherrystar got over a bad case of greencough, and no one is for sure if she lost a life or not." Icefeather explained.

Yellowflower sighed. "I see. I'm terribly sorry." She said.

Icefeather smiled. "Its okay." She said.

Yellowflower smiled and walked back to camp. When she did she saw Appleleaf already asleep, she smiled and lied down next to her, and hopes to tell her everything tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, just my characters**

* * *

Chapter 2

Silverpaw was sleeping in her den, the sun was already up, and every cat in the clan was sharing tongues or going on patrol. Snowpaw was outside breathing in the morning air. With a sigh she looked at LightClan just relaxing. She went out of the den and looked around. Snowpaw looked at Silverpaw and saw she started to wake up.

"Morning, Silverpaw." Snowpaw said.

Silverpaw yawned and got up. "Morning, Snowpaw." Silverpaw said walking next to his sister. Silverpaw then heard the squeal of a kit running towards her. She then saw Bunnykit go behind her, as Mousekit and Robinkit were play fighting, but then Mousekit hid next to Silverpaw.

Silverpaw sighed and gave a smile, remembering the times when she and Snowpaw along with Tigerpaw and Rosepaw always had play fights.

"Aha! I got you cornered, now let a LightClan warrior show what I can do!" Robinkit roared.

Bunnykit shivered. "Robinkit is going to get me! I'm scared! Protect me Silverpaw and Snowpaw!" She cried.

Silverpaw wrapped her tail around the kit and nuzzled her like a queen would do for her kit. "Don't worry Bunnykit, Robinkit's just playing." Silverpaw said comforting the kit.

"Yeah, pretty soon! Mousekit and I are going to become apprentices of LightClan!" Robinkit said being proud.

"I'm not ready." Mousekit shivered. Robinkit got worried for his littermate, and went to him.

"Why I thought being a warrior is what you wanted?" Snowpaw asked.

"W-Well yeah!" Mousekit said facing his brother. "But after what happened with Ashclaw, I-I don't want to be a warrior anymore." Mousekit explained.

Silverpaw sighed and put her tail around Mousekit. "Mousekit don't worry, apprentice training isn't so bad." Silverpaw said.

Snowpaw nodded and went to face the young brown and black kit. "The training is hard at first, but once you know what you're doing, then everything is a walk in the forest." Snowpaw said.

Mousekit tilted his head on why Silverpaw and Snowpaw are being so easy going on apprentice training. "What about medicine cat training?" He asked.

Clearpaw, who was coming back from getting some herbs for Treeleaf, "Healing cats are much harder then hunting for the clan." Clearpaw said butting in.

"Really?" Mousekit asked. Clearpaw nodded. "How hard?"

"Well you need to find the right herbs, and plants to help the clan, then you need to heal the cats after battle." Clearpaw explained.

"Wow! Your very smart Clearpaw." Bunnykit said.

Clearpaw smiled and chuckled. "That's why you became a medicine cat." Rosepaw said coming over with Tigerpaw.

"Hey Rosepaw!" Snowpaw said happily. "Tigerpaw." She said with a dull voice.

"Hey!" Tigerpaw yelled getting up to her face.

"Alright you two knock it off." Silverpaw said separating the apprentices. "Were just telling Mousekit on how medicine cat training and warrior training are different from each other."

Rosepaw chuckled. "Did you tell him how we have to hunt for the clan and go through so many training exercises?" Rosepaw asked.

Mousekit gulped, but Robinkit looked happy to go hunting and fighting. "Wow!" Bunnykit said hearing the story. "Being a warrior looks so much fun!" She said. Even though she was very young, and was adopted by the clan she knows soon she'll be a warrior.

"It is." Rosepaw said.

"And pretty soon, were finally going to be done with training, and become the newest LightClan warriors." Tigerpaw said with pride.

"Well you look happy." Clearpaw said seeing his littermate's pride. "Looks like you'll be fine, with Silverpaw still being in the apprentices den, and you'll be with the warriors." Clearpaw said giving a smirk. Tigerpaw's eyes widen as he saw Silverpaw and Snowpaw snickering. Tigerpaw glared at his littermate.

"Thanks a lot Clearpaw!" Tigerpaw snapped.

"What?" Clearpaw asked. "I thought you would be happy being a warrior." Tigerpaw glared, but before he can lay a claw on Clearpaw, Ravenstar came over.

"I see you guys are enjoying yourselves." She said, he black fur glistening in the sun.

"Oh hey there, Ravenstar." Snowpaw said. Ravenstar smiled at the apprentice.

"Unfortunately I have some bad for Mousekit and Robinkit." Ravenstar said frowning.

"What is it?" Robinkit asked.

"You see, Rosepaw and Tigerpaw's Warrior ceremony is coming up around the time your apprentice ceremony starts, and I'm not sure if I can do two ceremonies in one go." Ravenstar explained.

Robinkit looked crushed. "W-What?! I've been waiting for a long time to be an apprentice!" Robinkit yelled.

Ravenstar went to face the kit. "You will be an apprentice, but it might be a few days after you turn 6 moons." She explained.

Robinkit sighed. "Great." He mumbled.

"Don't feel bad." Snowpaw said. She put her paw on Robinkit. "You're still going to be an apprentice, even if it's going to take a long time." She said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Robinkit mumbled. Mousekit went to his brother, and decided to pounce on him to cheer him up. Robinkit chuckled and he and his brother played getting his mind off the news he was given. Bunnykit saw her friends playing and went after to go play with them.

The apprentices and their leader giggled at the kits having fun. Then, Rosepaw thought of a smart idea. "Ravenstar. I know this might not seem much, but is there a way, we can do are warrior training earlier so that way Mousekit and Robinkit could have their apprentice ceremony?" Rosepaw asked.

Ravenstar thought about for a bit, by looking at the kits and the two apprentices. "I'll think about it, plus I need to talk to your mentors to see what they can plan." Ravenstar said.

"Cool! Thank you Ravenstar." Rosepaw said. Ravenstar smiled and went back to her den to relax. "So now that got covered, what can we do now?" She asked.

Silverpaw yawns. "I'm probably going to go back to sleep," She slowly walked back into her den with a smile, and lied down.

Snowpaw tilted her head, and looked at her friends. "You two just go ahead, I'll be with Silverpaw." Snowpaw said. The two apprentices shrugged and went on. Snowpaw saw Silverpaw still trying to fall asleep. "Hey." Silverpaw woke up.

"Yeah." Silverpaw said.

"Is everything okay?" Snowpaw asked. Silverpaw got nervous. She didn't want to tell Snowpaw about her close relationship with Birdwhisker last night, even if it was a one night thing, she made a promise to see him again. So she stayed silent and lied down. Snowpaw sighed. "Look you can tell me anything, I won't tell." She said.

Silverpaw sighed. "W-Well last night, I went to get some water, and I ran into another cat." She explained. Her plan was to tell Snowpaw what happened last night, but not give hints to who the cat was, or which clan he belonged too.

"Did this cat hurt you? Stole something from you? Push you away?" Snowpaw was bouncing with questions. "If they hurt you, I'll attack them with my claws and fangs!" She growled.

"N-No! I'm fine, w-we just talked that's all." Silverpaw said, giving a blush. Since the den was dark, Snowpaw didn't see the blush, but knew Silverpaw had more to talk about.

Snowpaw sighed. "At least your safe, and luckily no saw you." Her eyes widen. "No one saw you, right?"

Silverpaw shook her head. "No, no one saw me with him., but." Silverpaw said.

"But what?" Snowpaw asked.

Silverpaw sighed. "I'll tell you more, later. Right now let me get some sleep." Silverpaw said and lied down. Snowpaw sighed, seeing she can't force her sister to say anything about what happened last night.

Later, it was already dark out, the cats that were picked for the patrol just left. Snowpaw couldn't sleep, but Silverpaw was still asleep after being in her den for so long, though she wasn't asleep and just didn't want to talk more about what happened. Snowpaw saw Ravenstar leaving her den, and going off somewhere. Quietly, so she would not wake up her den mates she quickly followed Ravenstar.

It was hard to stay quiet; due to the bushes and thorns it made noise, which could let Ravenstar know she was being followed. Snowpaw made it to the end of the bushes and saw Ravenstar looking at the stars.

"Snowpaw." Ravenstar said not facing the apprentice. Snowpaw forgot, her scent.

"S-Sorry, Ravenstar, I couldn't sleep, and I saw you left and I decided to go where you were going." Snowpaw said walking up to her leader. Ravenstar didn't seem upset, and smiled at her young apprentice. "So this is where you go every night?"

"Yes." Ravenstar replied. "It's my way of talking to StarClan." Snowpaw looked around and saw there were many stars in the sky, each representing a warrior ancestor.

"What do you and StarClan talk about?" Snowpaw asked.

Ravenstar's smile faded, and she sighed. She looked at the stars, and with one breath she said, "my kits." Snowpaw's eyes widen remembering what Pineleaf said about Ravenstar's kits.

Snowpaw sighed and walked over to her leader. "Pineleaf told me what happened, I'm really sorry about your kits, Ravenstar." She said.

Ravenstar shook her head. "No, it wasn't your fault, it was mine." She said.

"Did StarClan give you anything about your kits?" Snowpaw asked. Ravenstar shook her head. "Then they're alive somewhere! We can find them!"

"It won't be easy." Snowpaw was cut off. "Even if we do find them, would they remember me, would they remember their home, or would they hate me for not finding them." Ravenstar explained looking down almost crying.

Snowpaw went next to her leader. "If it makes you feel better, Petalclaw told me a queen never forgets her kits, and kits never forget their mother." She explained.

Ravenstar smiled. "That's a good saying." She said. Though she still felt sad and sighed. "But I just have this feeling that my kits might not remember me, they were taken so young, they might have only a small remembrance of me."

Snowpaw sighed. "Ravenstar, I know StarClan knows your kits are safe, if they were killed, you would have seen them when you got your lives." She explained. "Wherever they are, I know their safe."

Ravenstar smiled. "Thank you. Snowpaw." Ravenstar said. Snowpaw smiled in response. Ravenstar then got off her rock, and two cats walked back to camp.

Snowpaw went to her den, and saw Silverpaw was gone. She didn't want to wake up the clan, or adventure off to the forest to find her, and then both getting scolded by their mentors. Snowpaw then moved Silverpaw's next over to her's and slept on both nest, it was good that they slept in the corner, so no one would notice.

Snowpaw fell asleep and waited for Silverpaw to return. Hopefully, she would return before sun high.


	5. Chapter 3

**So sorry for not updating this in a while! I finally had the time to write and finish this, and I'm so happy!**

 **Also ever since February started I've been working more and more on my fanfics and getting them done! I never done this since 1 and a half year ago before I started school. But this is great I need to update on alot of fan fics because I don't want to leave many of you guys hanging there.**

 **So yeah! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Sparrowpaw!" Yellowflower called out.

Sparrowpaw got out of his den and went up to the medicine cat. "Yeah! Is something wrong?" He asked.

Yellowflower turned around and headed towards her den. "Come with me, I need to tell you something." She said.

The brown and cream pawed apprentice got worried, and quickly went behind the clan's medicine cat. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Yellowflower didn't reply and looked at her apprentice, Appleleaf. "Is Darkpaw hurt?" Sparrowpaw asked again, but like before no answer. "Could any cat tell me what's going on!?" He yelled.

Appleleaf and Yellowflower looked at each other, and the later grabbed the sparrow feather from the pile and gave it to Sparrowpaw. Sparrowpaw looked at his paws and studied the feather closely, it almost looked like the color of his pelt. "Wh-What's this?" He asked.

"It's a sparrow feather." Appleleaf said.

Sparrowpaw looked down at the feather again, and back up at the medicine cats. "Why is it here?" He asked again. Appleleaf and Yellowflower looked at each other again, not sure who should tell the apprentice the truth. "Well!" He said again.

Yellowflower went up to the apprentice. "Sparrowpaw, we think that feather came from GustClan as a sign from StarClan." She explained. Sparrowpaw tilted his head confused on what the medicine cat was trying to say. "What I mean is, that sparrows are pray only for GustClan warriors." Yellowflower started.

"And we think StarClan sent the feather to us to give to you." Appleleaf continued.

Sparrowpaw looked at the feather once more and asking himself why did StarClan give this to him. "Why would they give this to me?" He asked.

Yellowflower sighed and went to the apprentice. "Sparrowpaw, have I told you about the prophecy?" She asked.

'The prophecy!' Sparrowpaw thought. He remembered that when he, FreezeClan and LightClan went to save his brother and another LightClan apprentice Snowpaw from a band of rouges that are living in a part of the forest. "You mean how four cats have to save the forest from danger. That prophecy?" Sparrowpaw asked.

The two medicine cats were surprised that Sparrowpaw knew about the prophecy. "How. How do you know?" Yellowflower asked.

With that Sparrowpaw explained how he, Silverpaw and Wetpaw met up with a StarClan cat, Duststar who told them everything about the prophecy and how he was picked to save his clan from this so called danger. When he was finished telling the story, the medicine cats looked at each other and finally realized why StarClan wants to send Sparrowpaw to GustClan.

"Now I see why." Appleleaf whispered. Sparrowpaw looked up again. "This feather, as sent by StarClan, is a sign for you to go to GustClan."

Sparrowpaw's eyes widen in shock. Leave DuskClan for another clan! He's leaving his brother, Moonshine, the cat who took care of him in the final moons before he became an apprentice, Goldjaw, everyone. Why would StarClan want to send him away. "W-Why?!" Sparrowpaw yelled. "Why do I have to leave!"

"We could think that the prophecy wants one cat from each clan to save the forest." Appleleaf said.

"But why couldn't they pick a cat from GustClan! Why me?!" Sparrowpaw yelled again.

Yellowflower felt upset seeing Sparrowpaw upset over this. It was hard for him to take in. "StarClan has the answers that we don't know, Sparrowpaw." Yellowflower explained.

"B-But what am I going to tell Darkpaw!" Sparrowpaw yelled.

Appleleaf went close to the apprentice. "Sparrowpaw, in no means. You should tell any cat about this!" She yelled. Sparrowpaw's ears dropped down, and slowly nodded. Appleleaf sighed and nuzzled the young apprentice. "I'm sorry I yelled, but I don't want any cat from DuskClan to know about this." Appleleaf said.

"That's fine." Sparrowpaw said with a frown on his face. "I'll just go back on my den, and think about this." Sparrowpaw left the den, and slowly walked back to the apprentice den. The two medicine cats looked at each other and looked down feeling bad for telling the young apprentice.

"You know it had to be done." Appleleaf said.

"Yeah." Yellowflower replied. "But it had to be said." Appleleaf nodded as her reply to this.

Meanwhile, in the distance a cat seemed to have overheard the medicine cats and Sparrowpaw talking, and slowly ran off far away with a smirk on his face.

Sparrowpaw lied down on his bed in the apprentice den not facing the camp. He sighed taking all what he was told in, and the only way for him to fulfill the prophecy was to leave the clan that took him and his brother in. He wondered how Shadowstar or Goldjaw would react if they found out about this, heck, even Darkpaw would be surprised hearing that he would have to leave him behind. His thoughts were cut off, when he felt a paw touch his shoulder. He quickly turned around and saw Darkpaw behind him with a piece of prey in his mouth.

"Hey Sparrowpaw!" Darkpaw said with a bird in his mouth.

"Oh!" Sparrowpaw said surprised. "Hey Darkpaw! You okay?" He asked. He didn't want Darkpaw to know he had a chat with the medicine cats about him going to GustClan.

"Is everything ok?" Darkpaw asked.

"Y-Yeah." Sparrowpaw replied. "Everything is fine. Nothing's wrong." He lied.

Darkpaw wasn't convinced and dropped the prey near them. "Are you sure? You look kind of worried?" He asked.

Sparrowpaw chuckled. "N-No. I'm not worried. I'm fine, honestly." He said.

Darkpaw gave a small glare, but shook it off and was ready to leave the den. "Okay mousebrain, but here's your prey incase your hungry. I talked to Shadowstar and he said you can have prey early." He said.

"Thanks." Sparrowpaw grumbled.

"Oh! And you, me, and Birdflight are going on a night patrol!" Darkpaw said sticking his head and leaving again.

"Thanks again, furball." Sparrowpaw grumbled again. He looked at the piece of prey and sighed just lying down waiting for night to come and he could go on the patrol.

Night finally came, and the three DuskClan cats were finally patrolling around the clan. Sparrowpaw looked back and faced a part of the forest where GustClan scent smelt fresh. Sparrowpaw sighed and kept on walking, he stopped when Birdflight stopped in his tracks.

"Hey Sparrowpaw. Think you can cover for me?" Birdflight asked.

"Uh, s-sure." Sparrowpaw replied. "With what?" He asked.

"Oh uh no reason. Just to make dirt, yeah! Well gotta go!" Birdflight yelled and ran off heading away toward the camp. Sparrowpaw sighed and shook his head at the warrior.

"What's up with Birdflight?" Darkpaw chuckled.

"Who knows." Sparrowpaw replied, making the two laughs. Sparrowpaw felt sad again seeing he'll be missing the time he and Darkpaw will spend together. He had the thought of telling Darkpaw the story, and hopes he can keep it a secret as well. "Darkpaw could I tell you something?"

"In a sec, I see a bird and I want to show you how much Raggeddrop trained me!" Darkpaw said getting into position. He slowly went to the bird and then pounced on it. The bird escaped his paws, but with a quick swift with his claws the bird fell to the ground with a slit to its throat. Sparrowpaw stood there, shocked seeing how Darkpaw killed his prey. With his jaws he picked it up, and smiled seeing his caught prey. "What do you think?" He muffled.

"I-I- uh. I think that's really cool!" Sparrowpaw said still scared for what he saw Darkpaw do.

"I know!" Darkpaw smiled. "Well going back to put this in the pile and meet you guys back up." Darkpaw ran off with his caught piece of prey, leaving Sparrowpaw in his thoughts about earlier today.


End file.
